girls before flowers
by amy rose 314
Summary: ver tu vida arreglada solo por el dinero, sin conocer el amor cada instante de tu vida rodeada de lujos, tus padres intentan arreglar tu vida cada instante y tu solo te puedes conformarte y comportarte un poco rebelde mientras puedas fuera de las garras de quien te pueda controlar... pero y si te controla el amor.
1. Chapter 1

_"soy la hija de un magnate multimillonario dueño también del colegio reconocido en toda corea nowon wu y de la empresa shin hwa, hace poco fue nombrada en la revista mas popular de corea que una de las niñas mas ricas de allí, mucha gente me considera insolente atrevida y despreciable pero me fascina que la gente tenga los ojos sobre mi después de todo vivo de ellos de la envidia que irradian sus miradas cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de pisotearlos y demostrarles quien tiene el poder,soy una chica alta piel color claro, mi cabello es largo y castaño claro, mis ojos son cafés y pues mi cuerpo es algo así como perfecto y me dicen F1 si soy la flor numero 1 la líder de las F4, mi futuro lo tengo planeado y nadie me detendrá ni siquiera el amor " __**young-mi.**_

_ "talentosa, estudiosa y con un carácter fuerte eso es lo que me caracteriza soy la F2 de grupo F4, tengo una sonrisa encantadora, mis ojos son color miel soy bajita pero con una figura bastante formada mi cabello llega hasta sobre mis hombros color negro, soy rebelde, activa y muy poco amistosa mas bien tímida mi fortuna es muy grande , mis padres son dueños de los mejores museos de arte y pintura en corea, mi caprichos mas comunes son los yates y una que otras mansiones ademas de algunos autos lujosos. hace algunos días compre una marca de ropa, nada ni nadie puede cruzarse en mi camino ni siquiera alguien que pueda controlar perfectamente mis sentimientos" **sun-hee.**  
><em>

_"seria, talentosa y reservada esto es lo que me caracteriza soy la F3 del grupo F4, soy nieta de un ex presidente toco el violín no puedo negar que soy muy bueno tocándolo, mis padres son dueños de uno de los centros comerciales mas grande toda corea mi belleza es básica son bajita mi cabello rojo llega hasta arriba de mi cintura,mis ojos son color café claro tenia claro que tenia un gran cuerpo,también soy conocida por la lujuria he estado con los chicos mas guapos de corea también autos mansiones villas y una que otra reliquia que le he ganado a sun-hee, mi lujuria no tiene limites ni siquiera alguien que no pueda resistirse a mis encantos" **ha-neul.**  
><em>

_"soy la F4, hija de un traficante multimillonario de la mafia, suelo ser caprichosa, arrogante, rebelde y algo sutil en la escuela soy una tragedia para los demás, soy una chica alta al igual que young-mi soy algo robusta pero con una buena figura, tengo el cabello algo rubio, mis ojos son negros , mi lema los que tienen las F4 nadie de menos fortuna lo tendrá, también soy dueña de varios resorts, casinos y parques de diversiones" **yang-mi.**_

_"soy una chica noble y atractiva, muchos me conocen por ser la hermana mayor de young-mi quiero ya ver su cara cuando me vea de vuelta a casa estuve varios años fuera del país soy mas alta que young-mi tengo el cabello color negro azabache mis ojos son azules, soy modelo y actriz pero también soy buena en los negocios he dependido sola y ganado mucho dinero sin depender de mis padres , que adoran a young-mi si tengo cierta envidia tal vez por que ponen mas atención en ella que en mi, y si cometo un error que me lleve a perder a mi hermana y al amor de mi vida" **eun-hee.**  
><em>

_"soy un joven que he dado mi vida por la familia sacrifique mis estudios, sinceramente no estoy rodeado de riquezas ni nada parecido, vivo en un pequeño barrio clase media, aunque mi familia es pobre no me avergüenzo de nada, soy feliz, soy un chico de mediana estatura cabello negro no me considero una divinidad, mis ojos son color negro mi piel color dorado que les puedo decir mas, a si si! young-mi la considero como una gran obstáculo pero ella no me detendrá en el estudio ... pero no se si pueda hacerlo en el amor" **min-ho.**_

_"tengo carácter y muchas agallas soy talentoso me encanta la música en especial la clásica, vivo en una pequeña casa que esta ubicada en un barrio de clase media, mi familia no tiene suficientes recursos para costeara mi estudio y eso me frustra bastante, soy alto dicen que tengo una encantadora sonrisa mi cabello comienza de color castaño pero en la punta suele tornarse rubio, mi piel es clara pero de un color canela, el colegio es lo que siempre soñé hasta toparme con ella sun-hee todo sera un desastre... o pues eso creo" **dae-hyun.**_

_"soy un chico que ha sufrido mucho en su vida he padecido con mi familia de todo, para ayudar a mis padres tengo que trabajar d turnos diarios, soy de estatura mediana dicen que tengo una mirada irresistible mi cabello es completamente rubio y mis ojos color miel mi piel es totalmente blanca, algún día tendré dinero para poder sostener a mi familia y lo conseguiré pero aun leve problema ha-neul nunca me fijaría en alguien como ella ... o si ?" min-ki _

_"estudie un gran tiempo pero poco después mi padres no pudieron pagar la escuela y sin mas preámbulo me ha tocado salir adelante yo solo y arreglármelas para obtener dinero terminar la escuela y tener una gran carrera, soy un chico con el cabello completamente de color castaño soy bajo, mis ojos son verdes tengo una piel color canela y suelo ser muy competitivo solo faltan 2 años para la graduación pero se me a cruzado yang-mi una chica que verdaderamente me esta haciendo la vida una pesadilla ... o tal vez me hace cada día mas feliz" **seung-ha **  
><em>

_"soy un empresario reconocido en toda corea y Asia, ademas soy el futuro esposo de eun-hee la quiero enserio soy capaz de dar mi vida por ella, volveré a corea pronto, ademas conozco a su hermana no puedo negar que ella provoca ciertos sentimientos en mi que no he podido borrar desde que nos conocimos, suelo ser un chico alto de cabello castaño oscuro mis ojos son café claro tengo facciones algo perfectas no es por presumir , me dejo llevar micho por la ira y puedo que eso me lleve a cometer malos errores" **cha-su.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>pues eso fue como break de personajes de mi nuevo fic, lo subo para complacer después de un año a mis amigas y ojala lo lean :D<strong>

**gracias por apoyar simplemente me enamore y 7 reinos y ojala si desean me aporten ideas, por que los exámenes me están dejando un poquito, no dejarme llevar por la imaginación. **


	2. un cumpleaños desastroso !

era 4 de febrero, el mes era favorable la verdad el sol había incrementado lo suficiente como para conseguir un buen bronceado en una semana, las F4 habían pasado una vacaciones muy comunes como todos lo años, estaban preparadas para ingresar nuevamente a sus estudios a nowon-gu, el sol se hacia mas visible en una de las ventanas de las mansiones mas reconocidas de Corea, sus ojos cafés se abrieron con somnolencia su cabello estaba revuelto en aquella cama doble de sabanas blancas, levanto su cabeza para divisar el reloj, 7:00 am, respiro profundo y se volvió a hundir entre las almohadas,pasaron 10 minutos en que tal vez la chica otra vez estaba sumergida en sus sueños,hasta que suaves toques a la puerta la interrumpieron -_**siga**__- menciono young mi con la cara aun sumergida entre las almohadas,2 jóvenes chicas del servicio entraron -__**buenos días señorita young-mi -**_mencionaron en coro, la joven se levanto con los mechones de pelo regados sobre su rostro, los retiro con sus manos devolviéndolos a su lugar -_**señorita young-mi ... su madre nos envió a decirle que mañana entra a la escuela y que hoy es el cumpleaños de la señorita yang-mi- **_dijo una de las muchachas mientras la otra arreglaba su ropa, young-mi sonrió-_**deja de decirme señorita lo odio... y gracias- **_la muchacha asintió con la cabeza mientras young-mi tomaba una toalla para darse una ducha, dejo recorrer por su cuerpo el agua tibia de aquel baño que tenia pisos de mármol, salio de la ducha envolvió la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y otra toalla en su cabeza, el baño había sido relajado,cruzo la puerta para su alcoba para encontrarla totalmente organizada, su cuarto era enorme la cama doble estaba en el centro,tenia un gran armario al lado izquierdo, la puerta de donde salia estaba a su derecha también había un enorme televisor que colgaba sobre la pared y un bello tocador debajo de el, muy afeminado para su gusto, dirigió la mirada hacia la cama para ver un pantalón rojo de tubo, unas zapatillas negra de plataforma, una blusa negra, estando lista se dirigió a tocador se aplico un poco de maquillaje y agrego algunos accesorios, peino su cabello negro, sonrió ante el espejo para motivarse y salio de su cuarto,para ver un pasillo que dirigía a unas escaleras que se dividían en 2 de mármol negro, estaba llena también la paredes de cuadros familiares entre ellos el de su hermana mayor, la quería pero tenia diferentes ideas que ella siguió su camino hasta llegar hasta abajo, una de las muchachas salio corriendo frente de ella mientras llevaba varios, puestos mas para la mesa-**_oye tu muchacha- _**la joven freno en seco y se sorprendió al ver a la joven-**_ a donde llevas todo eso?- _**pregunto young-mi alzando un ceja y sonriendo-_**señorita young-mi, sus amigas llegaron de improvisto mientras usted seguramente se vestía-**_ le dijo la muchacha que levemente temblaba y se mostraba nerviosa-_**oye no como gente así que relájate...gracias por avisarme que están acá mi amigas-**_la muchacha se veía mas aliviada y siguió su camino rápidamente mientras le seguía young-mi con mucha lentitud,simplemente llego a la cocina que era verdaderamente preciosa y ademas tenia una gran vista hacia el patio de atrás por los grandes ventanales de vidrio, la cocina estaba en forma de media luna con algunos que otros extractores que colgaban de ella y en medio había un gran mesón de mármol de color claro, rodeada por sillas adheridas al suelo donde estaban sentadas sus amigas, pudo ver a sun-hee devorando el tazón de cereal, y comiendo algo de fruta, le seguía ha-neul la pelirroja estaba comiendo huevos con tocino y un gran jugo de naranja que miraba con felicidad, y por ultimo yang-mi aquella chica estaba comiendo fruta con un gran tazón de helado que miraba con cierto recelo- _**esto se esta haciendo costumbre- **_menciono young-mi sonriendo de oreja a oreja mirando como se comportaban sus amigas parecían monstruosos devoradores de comida,todas la chicas la miraron riendo al carcajadas por su mirada de sorpresa y su leve comentario- _**lo sentimos pero ya sabes teníamos que desayunar en algún lugar- **_menciono la pelirroja con un tenedor en la mano, young-mi se sentó en una de las sillas miro a yang-mi- _**feliz cumpleaños! devoradora de helado- **_yang-mi sonrió se bajo de su asiento y abrazo a su amiga-_**gracias young-mi-**_sun-hee aun seguía concentrada en aquel tazón de cereal-**_hey ! tu ... si tu... la chica que le chorrea yogur de la boca-_**la chica sonrió se sentía apenada limpio su mentón y su boca-_**bueno que tal si vamos de compras y luego a comer-** _yang-mi se quedo pensando por un momento y acepto la idea con una sonrisa en su rostro- _**bien y que esperamos menciono la muchacha muy emocionada-**_las cuatro chicas salieron de su casa, tomando sus autos nuevos el auto de young-mi un bugatti negro con capo blanco, sun-hee se subió a su auto ferrari azul que el había regalo recién sus padres de navidad, rápidamente le siguió la lujuriosa pelirroja ha-neul que subió a su lamborghini plateado , y por ultimo yang-mi que subió a un mercedes benz convertible de color blanco, las chicas arrancaron dirigiéndose a uno de los centros comerciales mas exclusivos de corea al llegar a la entrada encontraron a varios periodistas que se habían enterado de su aparición repentina en el centro comercial haciendo preguntas como: -_**señorita young-mi es verdad que tomara el control de las empresas de su padre- señorita sun-hee es verdad que usted compro una obra de arte por varios millones de dolares- señorita ha-neul es verdad que usted el fin de semana pasado usted escapo con un actor reconocido en corea- señorita yang-mi es verdad que su padre esta en la mafia coreana-**_todas esas peguntas obviamente no las respondían pues era su vida privada ademas por que hacerlo, las chicas evadieron todo lo posible a los periodistas y entraron fueron a varias tiendas para comprar lo necesario y enviarlo a casa ninguna se encartaba con bolsas no era algo por que alardear, young-mi había llamado a uno de los restaurantes de sus padres para pedir una mesa exclusiva en el lugar, las chicas comieron un helado no sin antes ser fotografiadas y después se dispusieron a ir al restaurante, donde rápidamente fueron recibidas por el balet, las chicas entraron para ver un lugar sumamente elegante donde la mayoría de las estrella iban a disfrutar unos tragos o simplemente iban a almorzar, las chicas pidieron el almuerzo como había deseado cada una pero para yang-mi era un almuerzo especial,en pocos minutos llegaron los almuerzos de las chicas con aspectos verdaderamente muy originales las chicas probaron la comida que cambio sus perspectivas pues la comida sabia mal-_**quien hizo la comida-**_menciono yang-mi sin perder la cordura- _**solo llama a la**_** cocinera-**agrego young-mi, diciéndole suavemente en el oído al mesero que las había atendido-_**si como desee**_ _**-**_ el mesero se dirigió a la cocina donde hay estaba la cocinera que había preparado los almuerzos que poco minutos después se dirigió a ellas -_**que desean señoritas-**_ _**si yo quiero hablar con**_** usted-** menciono yang-mi algo ofendida-_** yo me encargo, la comida esta desagradable solo quiero decirle que agradezca que no la han despedido del lugar-**_ dae-hyun pudo escucharlo todo y dirigirse hacia ellas como alguien podía humillar a su madre de tal manera -_** y quien te crees que eres para tratarla así, ni siquiera son las dueñas del lugar-** _decía el chico con cierta dureza-_** novato deberías averiguar mas sobre nosotras,**** young- mi es dueña del**_** lugar-**intervenía sun-hee ante la ofensa-_**no me hagas reír tan solo le dieron a una niñas indefensa dinero para su almuerzo-**_se defendía dae-hyun- **_cállate-_** le alzo la voz ha-neul- _**no sabes quienes**_** somos.-**la discusión fue interrumpida por 3 jóvenes muchachos-_**que sucede dae-hyun-** dijo uno de los jóvenes pero el tenia pelo negro-**estas chicas se la están dando de**_** listas-**decía dae-hyn que era apartado por el joven de cabello rubio-_**ustedes están causando ustedes tanto alboroto- hay algún problemas con eso rubio**-_mencionaba la lujuriosa ha-neul-_**si tiene algún problemas con alguno de nosotros, tiene problema con** **todos**-mencionaba un_ castaño-**y que harán echarnos, soy la dueña del lugar-**young-mi se le agotaba la paciencia-_**no algo peor -**_decía burlona mente min-ho tomando uno de los platos de la comida y botándolo sobre la chica, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, young-mi sonrió y pronto tomo una bebida también aventando cela de pies a cabeza también seguidas por sus amigas-_**youn-mi,sun-hee,ha-neul y** **yang-mi que sucede aquí?**-_ todos voltearon a mirar para ver a un señora de 35 años verdaderamente alta delgada y esbelta-_**mama ...que haces**_**acá?-** decía young-mi con cara de sorpresa-_**señora que gusto verla de nuevo-**_decían los chicos en coro ante la llegada inminente de sen to-hi-_**muchachos!...eso mismo te pregunto young-mi, en estos momentos te pido que te**_** disculpes-**su madre tenia aquella mirada de autoridad a la que nada ni nadie se le podía negar a menos que fuera su padre, pero como pudo se opuso-_**no me rebajare a un poco de pobretones- **_ salio con su ropa manchada se subió a su lujoso auto y arranco a toda velocidad seguida de las demás chicas- **_lo siento mucho muchachos mi hija suele ser muy_**_ caprichosa-_decía la madre cambiando totalmente su expresión-_**con que si era su**_** hija-**mencionaba min-ho entre susurros- _**osea que esas chicas decían la** **verdad**-_decía el rubio con inquietud -_** creo que nos equivocamos, siempre metiéndonos en problemas** **de-hyun**-se integraba el castaño empujando a aquel chico de putas rubias, min-ho dio un paso adelante mostrando valentía- ** lamentamos lo que paso no sabíamos que era su hija- esta bien arreglen el lugar y los veré pronto-**_ decía la sen to-hi con un sonrisa en el rostro.

las chicas habían recorrido varios kilómetros querían ir lo mas lejos posible que sucede- _**young-mi a donde vamos tan**_** lejos- **hablaba sun-hee por el celular- _**necesito ropa nueva ustedes no-** _decía con orgullo young-mi- _** es hora de**_** shoping!-**decía alegre la chica de cabellos algo dorados yang-mi- _**comprare esa falda negra sexy que vi-**_ _**demasiado lujuriosa ha-neul-.**_ pocas horas después llegaron con bolsas repletas de cosas nuevas, la madre de young-mi esperaba en la sala la hora de entrada de las chicas, a los pocos minutos entraron cada una con una muda diferente de ropa young-mi llevaba una falda blanca tipo secretaria unas sandalias de plataforma plateadas y una bella camisa plateada,sun-hee llevaba un jean que tenia varias florecillas blancas, con unos zapatos altos rojos y una camisa roja algo descubierta, ha-neul había comprado esa sexy falda corta unos zapatos altos color beich y una camisa corta que dejaba ver un pedazo de su abdomen elegante del mismos contraste a los zapatos y yang-mi llevaba un short de color azul con una blusa morada y unas zapatillas de plataforma del mismo color a su blusa-_** que les sucede eso nunca se hace y menos con gente que necesita estar en sus trabajos por falta de**_** dinero-**decía la sen to-hi con algo de rabia las chicas les había cogido de sorpresa aquel regaño-_** tendrán que solucionar el problema en especial tu young-mi o yo are algo al respecto y entre eso esta en hablar con sus padres cancelar tarjetas, celulares y autos a pesar de que la mayoría de padres no estén de**_** acuerdo**_- decía la madre algo ya mas calmada y buscando un castigo apropiada-_ _**eso me parece injusto y lo sabes...**_ _**are algo al**_** respecto-**decía con las vos entrecortada- **_muy bien young-mi tienes que tomar decisiones tu padre estará orgulloso de ti... ahora chicas mañana ahí escuela_** _**vallan a sus casas descansen-**_la madre se fue dejando alas chicas ahí solas young-mi se voto a un sofá suspiro profundo y fijo su mirada al techo-_**que harás-**_preguntaba con cara de ternura sun-hee, young-mi toco su cabeza- _**vallan a sus casas si descansemos, por ahora no quiero pensar en eso tengo dolor de cabeza** ahora-_las 3 chicas se quedaron en silencio se mantuvieron unos minutos,- **mandare a enviar sus cosas esta bien- **young- mi se coloco de pie y se dirigió a su habitación, las chicas respiraron profundo tomaron sus cosas para no evadir mas inconvenientes a young-mi y se marcharon a sus casas.

* * *

><p>gracias por los 50 lectores y eso que no iba en mi primer capitulo y pues nada este fic lo voy a subir los viernes o dependiendo el momento que este libre ! gracias enserio :D un saludito a patricia bustos el primer review<p> 


	3. capitulo 3: una llegada inesperada

la noche había agotadora para las chicas se habían metido en grandes problemas por culpa de aquellos muchachos, young-mi estaba tumbada en su cama se sentía terrible su cabeza iba a estallar,sun-hee estaba en su mansión estaba triste el cumpleaños de yang-mi no había resultado como ellas querían, camino por el pasillo que parecía aun mas largo con cada paso que daba, pronto encontró su alcoba, aquella alcoba era grande la cama era era sencilla doble con fondo azul celeste, uno de sus colores favoritos,el techo era de un mármol blanco brillante y tenia una enorme closet de color negro, también algunas luces que le daban vida al lugar y una puerta que dirigía al baño, se sentó en su cama, tomo su celular mirándolo tenia la necesidad de enviarle un mensaje a las chicas para saber si el ambiente nuevamente estaba en una mejor situación, se coloco su pijama un lindo pantalón cómodo y algo transparente y un simple esqueleto se acomodo y se tumbo en la cama,se metió debajo de las cobijas y se acomodo el día había estado con muchas tensiones, de tanto pensar no supo cuando quedo profundamente dormida.

yang-mi la rubia a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, estaba feliz había pasado la tarde con sus amigas y eso era muy especial para ella pues se habían convertido en algo así como su familia, pues sus padres casi no estaban en el país a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada pero aun le faltaba ese amor que tal vez a sus amigas también le daban, entro pronto a aquella casa vacía o bueno literalmente vacía por que en realidad habían mas de 7 empleados que atendía sus necesidades, subió rápido aquellas escaleras de vidrio y se encontró en el camino la oficina de su padre que simplemente siempre se encontraba vacía y después la habitación de sus padres, siguió derecho sin permitir que sus ojos se humedecieran, llego a su habitación algo aliviada dejo su bolso en la mesa de noche del lado derecho tenia una habitación grande con un gran ventanal cubierto por unas cortinas color morado tenia pares de color mármol de color perla, el techo era morado con algunas luces adheridas a el, respiro profundo al ver el gran closet se quito esas altas zapatillas y las dejo junto a el, se cambio de ropa por un short y un esqueleto, dejo solo una luz prendida tomo su celular y vio sus contactos, quería llamar a youn-mi pero sabia que si llamaba a young-mi o no le contestaría o le contestaría y le colgaría de inmediato haciéndole entender que no quería ser molestada por nadie así que llamo a ha-neul,_**hola**_** ha!**-mencionaba en la linea la chica que estaba algo somnolienta-_**hola yang-mi ! dime estas en**_** casa?- **_**si así es y dime sabes si el ambiente esta** **cómodo-**_ decía yang-mi preocupada por la situación-_**no ahí que preocuparnos young-mi solucionara todo y todo estará bien... bien tengo que irme estoy conduciendo y quiero llegar lo antes posible-** _suspiro con fuerza ha-neul-_**esta bien ha... sabes me dejas un poco tranquila hasta**_** mañana.**yang-mi colgó dejo su celular en la mesa de noche y apago la luz que quedaba prendida en su habitación se sumergió en las cobijas y sus ojos se cerraron aun con algo de inquietud.

ha-neul dejo el celular nuevamente junto a el bolso que se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto, y acelero su auto para llegar mas rápido a su mansión en el transcurso no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel muchacho del restaurante, quería saber su nombre el rubio había captado totalmente su atención en especial esos hermoso ojos color miel, y su piel totalmente tersa y clara, ese muchacho tenia que ser totalmente suyo así le costara toda su fortuna. en sus pensamientos se des concentro totalmente perdiendo el control de aquel auto de alta gama, y estrellan doce contra otro auto que se encontraba en la vía, abrió los ojos para encontrase en un desastre se sentía adolorida casi no podía moverse se veía todo borroso, escuchaba como la gente pedía ayuda,lo ultimo que vieron sus ojos fue como aquel muchacho rubio la sacaba del auto ,la ambulancia había llegado, pronto los paramedicos intervinieron para ayudar, y la subieron a la ambulancia para la fortuna de ellos tenia los signos vitales positivos, min-ki estaba angustiado sabia que era la chica de esa misma tarde la reconocería a kilómetros por su cabellera roja, tomo el celular de la muchacha mientras subía a la ambulancia junto a ella, cuando llegaran al hospital debía llamar a alguien un familiar, pero algo lo angustio mas fue el hecho del que celular era nuevo.

young-mi en cambio aun tenia aquel dolor de cabeza,bajo para ir a la cocina y encontrar a los empleados cenando -_**lo** **siento-**_ young-mi siguió y tomo un vaso de agua junto con una pastilla-**_se siente bien señorita_ young-mi-**young-mi miro a una de las empleadas-_**si nose preocupen...sigan en lo**_** suyo-**young-mi salio del la cocina para tropezarse y caer al suelo, toco su cabeza y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con su hermana eun-hee, que aun se encontraba de pie-**young-mi!-**aun la recordaba eun-hee era tan enérgica y tan bonita, no podía negar que en su niñez quería seguir los pasos de eun-hee, pero ella había crecido y había buscado su propia personalidad y metas-_**que haces acá**_** eun-hee-**decía algo adolorida young-mi ante el fuerte golpe-_**valla alegría de mi** **hermana-**_decía eun-hee con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-_**ahí por dios young-mi sabes que estoy aquí por que papa quiere que te prepare para que tomes el** **mando-**_young-mi había olvidado por completo que cuando saliera de la escuela tendría que tomar el lugar de su padre, valla metas que tenia se coloco de pie y miro a su hermana y iba a mencionar algo cuando, el celular sonó quien llamaba a esas horas, tomo su celular y en la pagina principal pudo ver la foto de ha-neul-_**alo!-eres young-mi**_** verdad?-**young-mi escuchaba la voz algo angustiada y cortada por la aceleración-_**si soy young-mi ! quien eres?-eso no importa llamo desde hospital central ha-neul sufrió un accidente y esta**_** acá****-**young-mi sacudió su cabeza tratando de procesar todo lo que sucedía-_**esta bien escucha voy para allá-** _young-mi colgó el teléfono dejando a su hermana confundida subió corriendo las escaleras perseguida por eun-hee-_**que sucede**_** young-mi-**mencionaba eun-hee mientras veía a su hermana colocarse unos tennis y verla tomar las llaves de auto-_**eun-hee despierta a mama dile que llame a los padres de** **ha-neul-**_ young-mi salio de su habitación-_**nos vemos en el hospital** **central-**_ young-mi bajo de las escaleras corriendo y salio de la casa, eun-hee camino un poco agitada y angustiada hasta la habitación principal abriéndola bruscamente-_**mama**_** !-**sen to he se sentó en la cama algo asustada -**_eun-hee? que... que sucede-llama a los padres de ha-neul algo sucedió y esta en el hospital, young-mi va en camino- la dejaste ir sola_ eun-hee-**eun-hee asintió ante la pregunta de su madre, sen to he se puso de pie tomado el celular para llamar a los padres-_**eun-hee ve al hospital, nos veremos** **allá-**_eun-hee salio de la habitación de su madre bajo las escaleras salio de la casa y subió a su auto un ferrari de ultima generación color blanco único en corea.

young-mi llego al hospital bajándose del auto rápido y obviamente siendo observada por la prensa que ya se había enterado de lo sucedido, evadió las cámaras para seguir hasta la recepción-_**disculpe señorita esta acá ha-neul-**_ la joven que atendía la recepción la observo reconociéndola de inmediato-**_déjeme revisar en que habitación_ esta-**young-mi asintió retrocedió un poco para respirar profundo saco su celular para enviar un mensaje en conjunto las chicas tenían que estar acá después de todo-_**chicas! ha-neul en el hospital central ... nose como esta espero su presencia acá lo mas pronto**_** posible-**young-mi envió el mensaje era muy corto pero informativo, la señorita la llamo al tímida y un poco insegura, indicándole la habitación y el numero 305, subió las escaleras rápido el ascensor no había dado señales de vida como por 5 minutos y la angustia era cada vez mas intensa, llego al 3 piso y vio a aquel chico rubio de ojos color miel tumbado en el suelo pensativo y somnoliento, se acerco rápido y se paro enfrente de el -_**que paso!-**_ eso había sido suficiente pregunta pero sin obtener respuesta pues el muchacho estaba confundido y no articulaba palabra, young-mi respiro profundo la habitación 305 estaba cerrada tal vez aun seguían en la revisión de rutina o estaban haciendo algunos exámenes. a los pocos minutos apareció su hermana con dos jóvenes muchachas, las reconocería a kilómetros las mejores amigas de su hermana la primera un chica de mediana estatura de cabellera negra y piel morena, la chica era totalmente delgada pero tierna y hermosa su nombre era park neul rae, la segunda chica era un poco mas baja que la otra con la mejillas coloradas y un tono de piel clara parecía un muñeca de porcelana era algo tímida y reservada su cabello era negro y por supuesto como olvidar su nombre jung ji ra, las 3 chicas avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar donde se encontraba young-mi,-_**sabes**_** algo?'-**young-mi dirigió una mirada fulminante, eun-hee solo frunció el ceño, una media hora había pasado, sun-hee y yang-mi llegaron rápido y sacudieron a young-mi para encontrar respuesta de ha-neul, sin percatarse del muchacho o eun-hee y sus amigas, young-mi sacudió la cabeza negando asiéndole entender que no sabia nada, las chicas respiraron profundo aquel pasillo era un desierto pues nadie había mencionado palabra y cada minuto que pasaba era mas inquietante, pasaron 15 minutos y un doctor joven salio, sorprendido por la multitud de gente-**_ustedes deben ser familiares de_ ha-neul-** young-mi asintió con la cabeza-**_puede decirnos como_ esta?-**el doctor miro los papeles que tenia y se dispuso ha hablar-_**ella estará bien se la pueden llevar hoy mismo solo sufrió unos golpe y contusiones afortunadamente ninguna**_** fractura-**el doctor sonrió y young-mi suspiro ante el hecho de que su amiga se encontraba bien, el doctor miro a eun-hee-_**me imagino que usted llenara los papeles de salida y pagara la cuenta-****si así es arreglare todo**_** doctor-**eun-hee y sus amigas se dirigieron al acsensor para dirigirse a hacer papeles de salida del paciente y pagar por el servicio del hospital.

young-mi miro al muchacho y se dirigió hacia el-_**hey! gracias ... deberías ir a casa te vez** **cansado**-_el chico sonrió de vilmente, young-mi saco su billetera y tomo una gran suma de dinero entregándosela-_**toma un taxi ... para que no te suceda nada-**_el muchacho no menciono palabra tomo el dinero y se fue, pocos minutos mas tarde ha-neul estaba saliendo del hospital con un cuello ortopédico, eun-hee había arreglado muy bien el papeleo para poder salir rápido y sin inconvenientes, ha-neul subió a la camioneta de sus padres, y cada uno se dirigió a su casa, un poco mas relajados y menos preocupados.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les halla gustado y pues esperar hasta el viernes para subir otro capitulo tkm ...<strong>


	4. capitulo 4: decisiones!

la noche había sido larga y muy movida el accidente de ha-neul había retumbado por la cabeza del muchacho rubio que se encontraba en esos momentos subido en un taxi camino a su casa , la verdad young-mi había sido muy generosa a darle esa gran suma de dinero, suspiro profundo ante la imagen de la pelirroja mal herida que se acababa de volcar en aquel auto de alta gama, miro hacia la ventana para darse cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino, toco sus bolsillos para sacar aquel fajo de dinero y le pago al taxista, bajo del auto y miro el reloj, un reloj viejo y desgastado que abrazaba su muñeca con fuerza, las horas eran las 5:00 am si estaba agotado y extrañamente las luces de su casa estaban prendidas, se acercaba a aquella puerta que se hacia cada vez mas lejana sintió como la brisa de esa mañana tocaba un costado de su cuerpo se sintió húmedo en el brazo izquierdo, levanto su mano derecha para tocar su brazo y sintió un punzón fuerte miro su mano para ver sangre deslizandoce por ella, sorprendido miro su brazo para ver aquel daño que causaba un dolor indescriptible su chaqueta se tornaba de un color mas oscuro frunció el ceño, y suspiro dolía demasiado como era posible que no se había dado cuenta antes de aquella herida, vio como la puerta de su casa se abría para ver a sus amigos salir , tal vez a buscarlo, su vista se nublo había perdido tanta sangre que cayo al suelo inconsciente.

despertó rápidamente en un cama del hospital, la habitación era tan blanca que parecía el cielo mismo, estaba conectado a varios aparatos que desconocía por completo a la parte izquierda estaba min-ho sentado durmiendo en la pequeña silla de madera que se encontraba ahí, se movió ligeramente para sentir el cuerpo pesado y sin animo, su corazón acelero el ritmo cardíaco y el pitido de la habitación se hizo mas fuerte, la alarma se encendió, la enfermeras entraron rápidamente para colocar al muchacho en posición, min-ho despertó rápido y sus amigos y familia entraron rápidamente a observar lo que sucedía, pues el alboroto había sido de grandes magnitudes y había llamado la atención de la mayoría de los doctores que se encontraba en ese piso del hospital, pero por que estaba ahí?.

-hola amigo ! como te sientes?- menciono min-ho con un sonrisa de alivio en su cara.

-que sucedió?!- decía el muchacho rubio algo confundido.

-desapareciste como por 5 horas-interrumpía seung-ha que entraba a la habitación.

-amigo que buen susto nos diste, perdiste mucha sangre menos mal llegamos a tiempo, encontramos un donante de sangre y pagaran el hospital-decía con entusiasmo dae-hyun.

el rubio no entendía absolutamente nada estaba un poco aturdido, y tenia dolor de cabeza pues aun estaba pensativo por la muchacha.

-oye puedes decirnos como es que young-mi viene con sus amigas a pagar el hospital?- menciono min-ho.

min-ki sin duda alguna sabia de que se trataba, pues era lo menos que podían hacer ellas por haber salvado a su amiga.

* * *

><p>young-mi se había enterado de lo que le había sucedido al muchacho y había decidido hacer algo al respecto pues su madre y su hermana estaban haciendo lo imposible para que ella y las demás se humillaran ante la idea de que ellos no eran de bajo perfil como ella y las demás habían mencionado, en esos momentos estaba en su mansión, en el jardín de atrás adornado por una piscina mediana donde estaba sumergida sun-hee jugueteando con yang-mi mientras ella le hacia compañía a ha-neul.<p>

-como te sientes?- pregunto young-mi.

-después de ir a al hospital nuevamente a recuperar mi celular si estoy muy bien!- decía la engreída ha-neul.

-se honesta te agrado la idea de que min-ki estuviera bien, se te aguaron lo ojos- dijo con un pequeño tono de burla young-mi.

ha-neul se sonrojo ante el comentario y frunció el ceño no podía demostrar que aquel muchacho era interesante y había captado toda su atención pues era misterioso y inocente, eso era fascinante quería robar esa inocencia a como de lugar , quería enseñarle que era ser corrompido por alguien tan lujurioso como ella, esos pensamientos se apoderaban mas en su mente y se lo imaginaba no como muchos que adornaron la cama de algunos hoteles que ella frecuentemente visitaba si no lo imaginaba como algo genuino e inocente.

-hey! tierra llamando a ha-neul- menciono yang-mi.

-déjala debe estar pensando en min-ki, mira como se muerde su labio inferior- sonrió sun-hee.

-ya déjenla, pero si quieres una noche con el muchacho págala-dijo burlona mente young-mi.

-basta!- grito ha-neul.

las chicas sonrieron mientras disfrutaban del sol pues el día era precioso y no podían evitar disfrutar ese día. mientras desde la ventana eun-hee observaba con precisión a su hermana,sus pensamientos también eran abrumados con la idea de que ella no tuviera el control de la empresas de su padre, era ella el orgullo de la familia había obtenido muchos logros, pero en cambio su hermano era lo contrario, era dura de sentimientos era fría como un hielo y aun así su padre la quería al frente de todo.

-valla estas pendiente de tu hermana últimamente- su madre la observaba también, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-no entiendo por que mi padre quiere darle el control de todo-decía pensativa eun-hee.

-tal vez tu padre vio que tiene algo especial, lamento si interrumpo-park neul rae se había entrometido en aquella conversación.

-estoy de acuerdo eun-hee, su hermana young-mi tiene una gran tenacidad tal vez sea eso!-jung ji ra se había unido a apoyar a su amiga.

-tal vez tengan razón, tal vez tu hermana haga crecer la empresa, no lo crees... ademas sabes bien que tu padre jamas se equivoca en una decisión- sen to he tenia razón, su padre jamas se equivocaba en una decisión por mas alocada que fuera, siempre tomaba las mejores decisiones y siempre salia triunfante pues obtenía logros increíbles.

-nos retiramos eun-hee, estaremos mañana temprano!-park neul rae agrego mientras se retiraba con jung ji rae de aquella mansión.

-ve a descansar eun-hee ha sido un día largo no te parece- la madre sen to he se retiro dejando allí.

**no voy a dejar que mi hermana tenga el control le mostrare a papa que yo tengo tantas agallas como mi hermana las tiene, perdón hermanita no soy yo, eres tu.**

eun-hee se retiro sus pensamientos eran fuertes pero decididos quería lo mejor y lo mejor era que ella tuviera el control.

* * *

><p><em><strong>siento mucho si me demore lo lamento enserio pero, no me e inspirado ni un poquito ! esperen el próximo besos !<strong>_


End file.
